Ciel, Make Me Wanna Die
by britneyissolame
Summary: Alois x Ciel Alois's death letter to Ciel. One shot.


My letter to Ciel Pantomhive.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,

By the time you read this, I'm probably dead. WAIT, before go hunting down for me and call me an idiot or a bastard remember that I might be dead and you're just going to waste your time and get you and your that pretty butler of yours in a mass amount of trouble.

Hear me out; hear my story.

Read this slowly but carefully, I wouldn't expect you to but please don't shed a tear for me but leave me crimson roses or the darkest shade a rose can carry, hell, bring me a dead one and lay it on my grave if you will.

I'm going to begin this story, don't crumble it and through it on the floor no madder how ridiculous you think this is.

. . .

A hint of laughter glistens through my eyes and bottom lip curls, forming a smirl as I watch the butter fly struggle between my fingers as I pinch it, crushing the skeleton.

"Take me I'm alive never was a boy with a wicked mind; but every thing looks better when the sun goes down."

Until I met you, Ciel, until I lost the people I loved I became, how do I say this. . . psychotic? I was never loved, that bastard Claude acts as if he loves me but what more can you expect from a devil right?

I giggle slyly as I continue to write.

When I seen how loyal Sebastian was to you, it only made me jealous I keep asking my self. Why couldn't I be close to you? you allow that Devil to seduce you?.

Haha, I know Ciel, I know you've been sleeping with Devil.

"I had everything opportunities for eternity & I could belong to the night."

I walk down the streets of the city, splashing my boots in rain puddles watching the moon reflecting in the waters ripples shake as if about to collapse.

The butter fly still pinched in between my fingers.

"Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes. . ."

I slip of my purple coat and soak in the falling water. I love you Ciel, I toke that night walk to your house but things didn't quit go as planned. I then realized that you might not love me but for a moment I thought you did, so continued walking.

"You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, & every thing you love will burn up in the light

everytime I look inside your eyes, make me wanna die."

Ciel, you make me want to die. Why am I not good enough for you are you afraid of loving me, is it the fear of losing Sebastian? well you should fear losing that . . . BASTARD!

"Taste me, drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know & there's a new moon on the rise."

When the moon would set, I would fantasies about doing things to you, that you would never forgot *giggles*

I look up at the moon and watch my self untie your bow as your cheeks flush red and your heart rate rises.

"I had everything, opportunities for eternity & I would belong to the night. Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in you eyes, your eyes, everything in your eyes, your eyes. You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die & ever thing you love will burn up in the light," I sing as I stomp my feet in the puddles and swinging my arms in the air soaking in the drops.

"EVERTIME I LOOK INSIDE YOUR EYES, (burning in the light). Make me wanna die."

I step into an abandon house and poor gas on the wooden floors as I glance at the grave yard where your house stands.

I twirl the match in my finger tips and shed a tear as the image of your blue eye glaring into mine crosses my mind.

"I'll die for you, my love, my love , I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die ) I'll steal for you my love. . . "

I'll die for you Ciel Phantomhive, my love, if it will make you happy. I light the match.

"My love, (make me wanna die) I'll die for you my love, my love, WE'LL BURN UP IN THE LIGHT EVERYTIME I LOOK INSIDE YOUR EYES, I'M BURNING IN THE LIGHT, EVERYTIME I LOOK INSIDE YOUR EYES, I'm burning in the light

MAKE ME WANNA DIE."

I light the match and drop it as the fire explodes and burns my skin, turning me in to ash.

Isn't this what you wanted, my love?

You make me wanna die.

Sincerely, Aloisss *scribbles* Tranc *scribbles* y


End file.
